kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tou
'''Tou' is Ō Ki's aide and is a talented army commander himself. He is the only one who actually has any idea what Ō Ki's plans are, but not much is known about Tou yet. He is always seen with a smile on his face, even though he can be serious whenever his lord is. Appearances Tou has blue eyes and blonde hair in his anime appearances. Personality He has a very formal way of speaking and carries himself with quiet dignity. On the battlefield however, Tou displays a very serious side as he cuts through his opponents. Though he maintained his calm upon hearing the dying words of Ō Ki, Tou gripped his hands so tightly that his fingers drew blood. History Not much is known about him prior to the story but it is assumed that he as served as Ō Ki's aide for a long time. Story When Ō Ki and Hou Ken finally meet, Tou is sent with his cavalry unit to attack the Zhao forces and easily outmanoeuvres through enemy fire before breaking through the first line. After getting a good distance in, he orders to exterminate the Zhao archers before pressing forward with the attack. His unit continues to advance and close in on their target, Zhao strategist Chou Sou, instead of returning to the Qin army. Breaking past the third Zhao formation, Tou and his cavalry unit break through Chou Sou's bodyguards before he kills the Zhao strategist. He swiftly came to his lord's aide, blocking Hou Ken's last strike and immediately starts giving out orders for his unit to attack the enemy base camp as a distraction while the Hi Shin Unit escapes with Ō Ki. Tou notes that a chance should appear on the left side soon and leads the attack on the Zhao base camp, killing many troops with great ferocity before retuning to Ō Ki's side. He is given command of Ō Ki's army as per his dying wish with Ryuu Koku standing as witness to this. Tou appears along with the other army commanders at the meeting with Ri Boku in the royal palace. As the battle against the Coalition Army begins, Tou is stationed to the right of the Kankoku Pass. His army is matched against that of Chu's. Tou has the upper hand during the first days, and even manages to slay Chu general Rin Bu Kun. However, as general Karin's second army takes the stage, Tou finds himself attacked from all directions. He organizes his army in a square formation and gives commanders Mou Ten and Ou Hon freedom to take their units and intercept the enemy waves from the sides. As Mou Ten's unit reaches its limit and the men need resting, Tou takes his men and goes out the replace them. At that point Karin grants commander Kou Yoku 5000 men and sends him to take Tou's head. The two armies clash and their two commanders engage in a duel. Abilities He is very proficient with the sword and can easily break through enemy lines with his cavalry unit. Tou can cut down a line of soldiers while riding and has overcome the weaknesses of his weapon in terms of reach when fighting those who wield polearms in battle. His hand speed is very quick to the point where he can cut down men before they register his movements. His warhorse is well armored as it can take hits from spears without so much as a scratch on its armour. Abilities Gallery Anime Manga Trivia *Tou is stated by Ō Ki to be equal to him in ability and has inherited the leadership of his army after Ō Ki death. *Due to his blond hair and blue eyes in a series of normal hair color, he has been suspected of being a foreigner. *When Tou appears again in Episode Seven he is doing some stone carving as well. Funnily enough, while Ō Ki is carving some kind of warrior, Tou's statue is just a frog with similar features to his own. Category:Characters Category:Qin Category:Qin Generals Category:Ō Ki Army Category:Lieutenant Category:Male Category:Sword Users Category:Generals